


heart eyes | dopil ★♡

by littlefreckles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil, M/M, More couples to come, dowoonpil, excessively cries, i need more dowoonpil fics in my life, i think (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefreckles/pseuds/littlefreckles
Summary: wherein dowoon is very aesthetically pleasing while wonpil is head over heels for the said male///•lowercase intended•lots & lots of typos + grammatical errors ahead•short chapters & slow updates





	1. helpless

"you're having hearts in your eyes again." 

wonpil sighed, tearing his gaze away from the brunette at the table across the cafeteria. 

"it can't be helped. yoon dowoon is the epitome of perfection and everything in between." 

junhyeok shook his head at his friend's lovestruck expression. wonpil's head slumped against the table. 

"why don't you just go and talk to him or something? i mean it's not like you guys don't know each other." junhyeok questioned, looking confused yet amused at the same time.

"you've got to make a move, wonpil. you have   
been crushing on him for like what? a year and a half?" 

and there came wonpil's muffled reply."it's a year, six months and nine days, hyung. i know because i've been counting."

he sighed.

"i'm a coward and also too much of a chicken to make a move. plus, i don't stand a chance anyway. he's way out of my league."

junhyeok's brows furrowed together in disagreement. pressing his lips in a thin line, he reached out and placed his palms on both sides of the younger's head, force-lifting his head up.  

staring straight into his friend's eyes, he said seriously.

"don't you say that about yourself. why are you so sure that there's no chance when you aren't even willing to try? who knows, he might has his eyes on you, too. just like how you're always ogling him." finishing his speech with a teasing grin, he watched as wonpil's ears turned bright red.

"that last sentence was unnecessary, hyung! i don't ogle! i'm just simply staring!"

"oh really? i've caught you drooling several times while "simply" staring at him, though." he said, visibly making the quotation marks with his hands to highlight his point.

"s-shut up. that's n-not true." he stuttered out. 

junhyeok bursted into laughter at that.

still laughing, he lightly ruffled his friend's hair. "it's okay, kiddo. i'll make sure to bring extra tissues next time in case you drool while looking at him again."

wonpil groaned and hit his head on the table. junhyeok continued laughing.


	2. party

class ended. wonpil was about to get up and pack his things so he could go home and get a good sleep when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. turning around, he came face to face with the love of his life aka dowoon. 

okay wonpil, stay calm stay calm. be cool, don't let him know that you're interested in him. don't do anything stupid and embarrass yourself. he internally told himself.

"hey wonpil." dowoon said, flashing him a small smile. 

oh my godー he's smiling at me! i think i'm going to hyperventilate-

"hello? earth to wonpil?" a hand waving right in front of his face snapped wonpil out of his thought.

"huh? you were saying?" he questioned, his mouth opened wide and a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. 

dowoon chuckled. (and wonpil swore it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his entire life, but luckily he was smart enough to not say that out loud.)

"you space out a lot, don't you? or were you daydreaming?"

wonpil flushed and awkwardly looked away.

"i'm kidding, i'm kidding. anyway about the party at sungjin hyung's place tonight, are you coming?" dowoon asked. as his mind processed the question, his eyes widened in realization. 

oh crap sungjin's party is tonight! how could i forget! 

however, before he could panic and embarrass himself in front of his long-time crush, wonpil pulled himself together and answered.

"oh yeah, the party. of course, i'm coming! ain't one to say no to parties, though i'll have to endure junhyeok hyung and sungjin hyung flirting the whole time." he responded, making a face at the end.

"i agree. they need to stop denying the fact that they like each other and just get together already." he pointed out. 

wonpil nodded at his words. 

"i know right. petition for them to stop flirting with each other, it's gross." he grimaced. dowoon chuckled again. 

putting his hands in his pockets, the brunette gave him a bright smile. 

wonpil turned red for the nth time that day.

"alright, i'll see you later tonight then?" 

too flustered to say anything, he just nodded and waved the other a goodbye.


	3. drunk

three hours into the party and everyone was dead drunk. bottles of booze were everywhere on the floor. most of the guys were already off to dreamland due to the effect of the alcohol, some were conscious but could barely open their eyes.

sungjin was leaning against the sofa while junhyeok had his head on the latter's shoulder. the two were soundly asleep next to each other.

standing up with wobbly legs, wonpil stumbled across the room towards the balcony. stopping as he reached the railing, he slid down and leaned against it. using all the energy he had left in his body, he pulled his knees up against his chest and buried his head into the palms of his hands.

wonpil was ready to doze off when there suddenly was a presence besides him. he lifted his head up to look at the "intruder", but due to the alcohol in his system, all he could make out was a silhouette of a guy. 

the "mysterious" guy sat down next to him, and given the fact that he was drunk out of his mind, wonpil started nonsensically babbling about stuff on and on before finally passing out. 

little did he know, he was going to regret this yet at the same time be thankful for it the next morning.


	4. surprise

dowoon shook his head at the scene in front him. 

sungjin was out cold with junhyeok clinging onto him while their other friends were all over the place. 

he looked around and his eyes spotted a familiar figure walking shakily towards the balcony. 

out of curiosity, he followed suit. the person walked not-so-straightly towards the balcony of sungjin's place. stopping by the railing, he stood for awhile before eventually sliding down and leaning against it. pulling his knees against his chest, the person buried his face into the palms of his hands and curled himself into a ball.

as he finally caught up to him, dowoon realized that the person was wonpil, a friend of sungjin's whom he shared a class with.

he sat down next to the drunk boy on the floor. 

a small smile made its way to his face as wonpil hiccuped.

"mhmm......." the latter unconsciously muttered.

"are you okay?" dowoon asked.

wonpil faintly shook his head and answered with his eyes still closed, "ah- no, i'm dizzy."

shifting a little into a more comfortable position, he suddenly opened his eyes and stared right at dowoon, his finger pointing at him.

"come on, sit like this. sit like i do, it feels nice." he softly muttered.

dowoon raised his eyebrow in amusement and did as he's told.

the other boy nodded, smiled in satisfaction and closed his eyes once again.

"i'm so so so dizzyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," he whined.

it was silent as dowoon observed his actions.

wonpil yawned then sleepily spoke, "hey you,"

"hmm?"

his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

"why do you have to be so attractive?"


	5. sunflower

"why do you have to be so attractive?"

dowoon's eyes widened, "excuse me?"

wonpil's eyebrows furrowed even more,

"don't you "excuse me" me. you know it, don't you? you know yourself that you're attractive and you flaunt it in every way possible. you're trying to make me fall for you more and more, aren't you?"

to say that dowoon was surprised would be an understatement. it was unbelievable. wonpil, that cute little sunflower from his music class, liked him. he found him attractive. once his mind successfully processed the information, dowoon's lips curled into a wide grin. 

it was no secret (between him and sungjin, at least) that he harbored a huge crush on the shorter. ever since he saw wonpil feeding the stray kitten at the back of their campus, dowoon's heart has been going badump-badump whenever his radar caught the signal of the said boy.

back to reality, dowoon watched as wonpil's eyebrows slowly stopped furrowing before going back to their original states. it was silent as he observed the drunk boy in adoration.

without realizing, he mindlessly leaned closer until his face and wonpil's was barely a few inches apart. dowoon couldn't help but smile due to their close proximity. 

however, his smile turned into a look of surprise when wonpil's eyes suddenly opened, staring right back at him. 

"what-- yawn-- are you-- yawn-- doing?"

the questioned boy's mouth opened as he struggled to find an excuse but wonpil beat him to it.

"come-- yawn-- closer."

dowoon knew he should've turned away and backed off, but something inside him insisted on gradually leaning closer and closer. 

all of a sudden, his head was grabbed and wonpil pulled their faces even closer than they already were. by this point, their noses were already touching. wonpil was sleepily looking at him, his lips jutted out as if waiting to be kissed. 

dowoon thought the other boy looked adorable like that.

taking advantage of the other's sleepy state, dowoon was about to close the distance between their lips when the other boy's hot breath hit his cheek. in confusion, his gaze traveled from the shorter's lips to his eyes, and that's when realization hit; wonpil fell asleep, right when they were about to kiss.

he leaned back in quietly. one would say that he's disappointed, but dowoon begged to differ. rather than being disappointed, he found the whole situation rather amusing. 

wonpil was now sleeping soundly, letting out soft snores once in awhile and dowoon bit back a chuckle.

"you do it on purpose, too," he said softly. "you know yourself that you're cute and you flaunt it in every way possible. you're trying to make me like for you more and more."

he smiled in contentment at wonpil sleeping face. 

not that i'm complaining, though.


	6. aesthetic

wonpil woke up the next day at sungjin's balcony with an intense headache and irritating hangover, a gray jacket draped his body. yawning, he stretched his arms sleepily and was about to get up when a certain figure sitting across from him caught his attention.

his eyes went as wide as a saucer once his mind registered that the said person was dowoon, his love interest.

he blinked twice after a few second before settling on staring at the other's face. at such close proximity, he was able to see how long dowoon's eyelashes were and how nice they complemented his whole features.

wonpil thought dowoon was very aesthetically pleasing to look at.

his eyes trailed down to the other boy's lips and at that moment, wonpil found himself wondering how that pair of plump softness would feel brushing against his own. his cheeks reddened just at the mere thought of it.

ashamed of himself, he quickly shook his head and proceeded to get up, causing the jacket to fall to the floor underneath him.

wonpil bent down and picked it up. he held it in his hand and looked at it in confusion. 

"i wonder whose jacket it is." he mumbled in curiosity. 

shrugging, he said, "never mind. i'll just wash it and ask sungjin later."

with that, he turned to glance for the last time at dowoon's direction and one-sidedly bid the sleeping boy a goodbye;

"see you later, my favorite kind of aesthetic." he muttered and left. 

unbeknownst to him, dowoon wasn't really sleeping at the time and a smile appeared on his face. 

\---

dowoon you sneaky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. cute

junhyeok called him two hours later, asking why he left so early and didn't stay for breakfast.

"i don't want to eat while you and sungjin are eye-make-love right next to me. it's gross and unsanitary." was his response. 

junhyeok choked on his own spit and swore to god that he'd beat wonpil up.

hanging up on the elder, wonpil settled on a nice cup of freshly brewed coffee and a piece of burnt toast for breakfast. 

it was only when he was down to his last bit of toast that he remembered the jacket he brought home from sungjin's. 

"i should probably wash it now and bring it to school tomorrow so i can ask sungjin whose it is."

\---

"hey wonpil!" a voice greeted him as he was at the cafeteria gulping down a glass of milk. 

wonpil choked on his milk once he realized that it was dowoon. his eyes became twice their original sizes as he struggled to calm down. dowoon chuckled at his misery before reaching into his pocket. fishing out a handkerchief, he handed it to other boy,

"easy there, kitten. did i surprise you that much?"

the tips of wonpil's earsturned bright red. he ignored the other's question and bashfully grabbed the offered handkerchief.

once he's calmed down, wonpil realized his crush was now sitting in front of him, looking mildly amused. a little flustered and still clutching the piece of fabric in his hand, he asked;

"what are you doing here anyway? didn't your last class for the day ended awhile ago?"

it was silent for a moment until wonpil realized what he had just said. trying to keep his act together, he internally panicked;

oh crap, my tongue slipped oh my god now he's going to think that i'm a creepy stalker who knows everything about his schedule-- oh my god what am i going to do,

"ah not that i know well about your schedule or anything, it's just that i have a friend whose schedule is the same as yours and i saw him out awhile ago which led me to believe that you're done for the day so yup, that's it." wonpil said in one go, not even stopping between words to breathe. 

dowoon, however, still looked mildly amused.

"hey, chill. i wasn't saying anything." he said, shrugging, "anyway, i was passing by and saw you so i thought i should come and say hi,"

wonpil dumbly stared at the other. dowoon continued,

"and also to tell you that i enjoyed our conversation last night. drunk you is pretty cute."

dowoon winked.

wonpil wanted to slam his head against the table right there at that moment.


	8. whose

"i'm telling you, junhyeok hyung, i must have done something last night! something terribly embarrassing and i can't even remember what i did!" wonpil whined into the phone.

he could hear junhyeok sighing on the other line.

"we have established that fact for about a thousand times now, wonpil. i swear to god if i hear it one more time, i'm going to hang up."

wonpil pouted and continued whining,

"but hyung! what should i do? do i just act like nothing happened? or do go up to him and straight up ask if i did something highly embarrassing last night? oh my godー i don't know what to do, hyung! help me!" he rambled on.

on the other line, junhyeok shook his head in exasperation.

"look, wonpil, you need to learn to observe. don't do anything reckless yet and observe his reaction." 

wonpil rolled his eyes.

"you're no help."

junhyeok snorted. "well i'm sorry to disappoint you."

"i'm going to call sungjin hyung and ask if he knows whose jacket it is, bye hyung!"

"you what? wait! sungjin is right here, talk to him!"

a grin made its way onto wonpil's face. 

"you guys are together? what are you doing?" he asked teasingly.

recognizing the teasing tone in the younger's voice, junhyeok retorted. 

"i swear to god, wonpil, i will fuck you up." 

the latter chuckled at his rage, "yeah sure whatever, now let me talk to your boyfriend and get it over with."

the line went quiet for a few seconds before sungjin's voice spoke through the phone.

"hey wonpil, what's up?"

the both of them could hear junhyeok yelling "he isn't my boyfriend" in the background and sungjin snickered before replying with a "at least not yet".

"long story short, after being dead drunk at your party, i woke up with a jacket draped over me and i still haven't figured out whose it is. do you have any idea?" wonpil asked. 

"how does it look like?"

wonpil examined the material. 

"blue denim with three stars studded on the pocket."

"blue denim with three stars studded on the pocket. hmm let me think." sungjin repeated after him. then it was like a light bulb was suddenly turnt on in his head and he spoke enthusiastically into the phone,

"oh i know whose jacket it is!"

the younger was starting to feel uneasy and he asked, unsure. he didn't like where this is going.

"whose it is?"

"it's dowoon's jacket!"

wonpil wanted to bang his forehead against the desk.


	9. bleach

despite what he originally intended to do, wonpil didn't get to bring the jacket to school later that day.

not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't have the guts to.

which is why he's now sitting on the couch at five and a half in the evening, his face sour with worry about how he should return the jacket to its rightful owner who just happened to be yoon dowoon. how utterly _convenient._

meanwhile, the jacket rested on his coffee table next to a cup of hot chocolate he just made. wonpil sighed in discomfort and decided to turn the tv on to distract himself. grabbing the remote, he randomly through through the channels in boredom.

with his eyes glued to the screen, wonpil reached out and grabbed his cup of hot chocolate from the coffee table, only to clumsily knocked it over instead, making the liquid spill everywhere.

his mouth fell open in shock. frozen in his seat, wonpil watched as the dark liquid slowly sipped through the fabric.

panicking, he swiftly picked the shirt up from he let out a shriek as one of the sleeves of the jacket which was once blue was stained with chocolate, thus, turning it dark brown instead.

"oh my god," he muttered before getting up from the couch and sprinting towards the bathroom, one hand tightly gripping the jacket.

he bent down and opened the cupboard, rummaging through it for a bottle of detergent and another one of clorox he bought the other day.

wonpil internally pumped his fist in victory before rushing to the kitchen where his washing machine was.

he poured half a cup of the detergent into the water then filled the bleach dispenser to maximum fill line with clorox before finally tossing the jacket into the machine.

he pressed the "on" button and let out a sigh in relief as the machine started.

"oh well, might as well get started with dinner."

an hour later he checked back at the machine and to his joy, it was done washing. he opened the lid and grabbed the jacket, pulling it out.

however, his _joy_ was short-lived once he took a look at the jacket in his hand. the shirt was now in a lighter shade of blue, it wasn't that bad but definitely was noticeable.

what's bad was the fact that there were greige-white bleach spots all over dowoon's once perfectly blue denim jacket. _what the fuck._

"i am royally screwed.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lazy ass finally managed to come up with a chapter yes + i had to google how to use washing machine and pretty much everything about doing the laundry bcs heck i know nothing about it


	10. absence, dating and texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a mess and i never update i'm sorry

the next morning, wonpil groaned tiredly as the sound of his alarm clock blasted throughout the room. he sleepily reached out to turn it off before falling back into bed, yawning in exhaustion.

he'd spent most of his night tossing and turning around, trying to think up of a good way to tell dowoon about what happened to his shirt. a way that would not involve dowoon getting mad at him or possibly throwing the jacket in his face or worse, _punching the living daylights out of him (a bit of an exaggeration but still)_.

before his anxiety ate up another part of him, wonpil got out of bed and took a quick shower. once all dressed up, he went over to the living room, where dowoon's not-so-perfectly-blue-anymore jacket rested lifelessly on the couch. after wordlessly staring at it for almost a minute, he groaned and grabbed it off the seat, stuffing it in his backpack before eventually heading to school. ( _and praying on the way that his attempt to avoid dowoon today would prove to be successful._ )

\---

fast forwarded, the day was so far so good. he got to school and there was no sight of dowoon anywhere. his classes weren't too bad. he met up with junhyeok at lunch and as usual, his and sungjin's public display of not-affection was all over his face. (and he's so done that it didn't even make him want to throw up anymore.)

"so where's the jacket?" sungjin asked. wonpil almost sweat in nervousness.

"uh yeah about that- it's uh- in my backpack. yup. it's in my backpack."

sungjin eyed him suspiciously but decided not to press any further.

"wonpil, i have something to tell you." junhyeok suddenly blurted out as the younger was gobbling up the rest of his cheeseburger.

wonpil looked up for a brief moment and gave a causal nod as an indication that he was listening.

"sungjin and i are dating." junhyeok said. wonpil nodded again before going back to munching on his food. the older boy gasped.

"that's it? a nod? that's your reaction?"

wonpil narrowed his eyes and him before proceeding to clamp a hand on his mouth and exclaimed in his most surprised voice.

"oh my god, really? you and sungjin hyung dating? i would have never seen that coming! congratulations! would you like me to book your wedding venue?"

with that, sungjin broke into a fit of laughter. junhyeok shot him a glare and stepped on his foot underneath the table.

the rest of their lunchtime went by quickly, filled with the two of them constantly bickering and sungjin's boisterous laughter in the background.

\---

then came his music class, a class which dowoon also took. wonpil silently prayed that dowoon would be absent so he wouldn't have to face him and the guilt of ruining his jacket.

and as if all the angels in heaven heard him, dowoon didn't show up to class that day. wonpil was finally able to breathe out a sigh of relief.

time passed by rather quickly when one was without worry. before he knew it, class was over and wonpil got up, did some much needed stretching before packing his things and stepping out.

\---

two hours later was wonpil sitting on his couch, causally flipping through the channels when his phone suddenly beeped. he bent forward and grabbed the device off the coffee table.

__

_from: +xxxxxxxxxx_

__

__

_hey wonpil, it's dowoon! sungjin told me about the jacket! and he also gave me your number, hope you don't mind!_

wonpil froze. _oh no._ just as he was about to go in panic mode, his phone beeped again, signaling that another text just came in.

__

_from: +xxxxxxxxxx_

__

__

_i heard you brought it with you to school today? sorry, i'm out of town atm..... until friday actually. maybe we could meet up later?? how does sunday sound?_

wonpil almost stopped breathing for a moment. still in a daze, he shakily whipped up a reply.

__

_to: +xxxxxxxxxx_

__

__

_sunday is great:)_

a few minutes passed before another reply came from dowoon. 

__

_from: +xxxxxxxxxx_

__

__

_i'll see you at the boba shop around the corner then?my treat, of course._

wonpil shook his head at the offer even though they were _texting._

__

_to: +xxxxxxxxxx_

__

__

_you don't have to!!_

leaving the messaging app for a moment, he went and quickly added a name onto dowoon's number.

__

_from: dowoon_

__

__

_oh but i insist and will not be taking no for an answer. goodnight wonpil:)_

the little smiley face emoji at the end made wonpil's heart race a little bit faster than usual. needless to say, he did indeed have a very good night, briefly forgetting about the ruined jacket stuffed inside of his backpack.

\--  



End file.
